cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Orca Bomber
Airborne Stationary Orca Bombers.png Landed |imgsize=250px |faction=GDI |baseunit= |role=Bomber |useguns=Bombs (x2) |usearmor=Medium |hp= 260 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= Light |trans= |cost=$1600 |time=0:16 |produced=GDI helipad |req=GDI tech center |techlvl=8 |tier=3 |hotkey= |groundattack=160 (ORCAHE) |airattack= |cooldown= 10 |airspeed= 12 |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= 5 |sight=2 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Radar invisible |structure= |notes =}} The Orca Bomber was a heavy GDI Orca aircraft specializing in anti-surface operations, used during the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis. Background During the Second Tiberium War, the top brass thought it would be good to have a fleet of light, maneuverable aircraft comprised of variants of the original Orca strike aircraft. One of the most common was the Orca bomber variant, meant strictly for air-to-ground combat. Building on the success of the ORCA assault craft in the First Tiberium War, the Corps of Engineers was commissioned to come up with a design that could take the fight to Nod's ground forces from above. Work began immediately. In just eight months, a blueprint was drawn up and presented to the Board of Directors, who were impressed with and approved the design for full-scale production. It was virtually identical to the original Orca, with the only difference being the two large bomb bays bolted to either side of the hull, allowing it to deliver a hefty load of heavy-hitting, high-explosive freefall munitions on the target area. By the Third Tiberium War, the Orca Bomber's role was partially succeeded by the Firehawk fighter-bomber. In-game The Orca Bomber's HE bombs are very powerful. Any light-armoured targets caught in the blast radius are not likely to survive. The HE bombs are also used to destroying tactical bridges, modifying landscapes, and even capable of damaging the Orca Bomber itself if altitude is not sufficient. Unlike Orca Fighters, Orca Bombers are designed for carpet bombing. GDI commanders can maximize both survivability and damage output by sending them in squadrons against tightly grouped structures or ground units. Due to its attack pattern of carpet bombing, the aircraft must return to a helipad for reloading after a bombing run. It is found that the Orca Bomber will target any anti-air threat if that threat has already launched its rocket against the Bomber. Assessment Pros *Heavily armoured *Causes splash damage *Viable against all ground target types *Radar invisible when elite *Can destroy bridges Cons *Slowest attack aircraft in the game *Must return to a helipad for reloading *The most expensive combatant aircraft in the game ($1600) *No air-to-air armaments *Causes friendly fire Gallery Orca Bomber Concept Art.gif|Concept art Orca Bomber 3.jpg|Early render with one central turbine TS_Orca_Bomber_Render.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 4.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 5.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 6.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 7.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 8.jpg|Early render with one central turbine Orca Bomber 1.jpg|Render Orca Bomber 2.jpg|Render TS_Orca_Bomber_9.jpg|Render TS_Orca_Bomber_10.jpg|Render TS_Orca_Bomber_cameo_render.jpg|Cameo render FS Cyborg Reaper cutscene 4.jpg|''Firestorm'' render, destroying an army of cyborg reapers Videos Cyborg Reapers bombed (no sound)|Removed Firestorm cutscene with Orca Bombers eliminating an army of cyborg reapers Category:Orca Aircraft Category:Tiberian Sun aircraft Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Arsenal